


Great Minds Think Alike, But Not Exactly

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-05
Updated: 2004-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Various people try to set CJ up with a Valentine's Day date.





	Great Minds Think Alike, But Not Exactly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Great Minds Think Alike, But Not Exactly

**Great Minds Think Alike, But Not Exactly**

**by:** soft lite

**Character(s):** Josh, Danny, CJ, Ben, Toby, Andi, and many, many more.  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Ben, CJ/Danny  
**Category(s):** Romance, humor  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Characters from "The West Wing" are not mine.  
**Summary:** Various people try to set CJ up with a Valentine's Day date.  
**Spoiler:** Season 5 through "Slow News Day"  


"Danny Concannon." 

Josh smiled broadly as the thought about what he was about to do, "Hey Danny. It's Josh." 

"Josh, what's up?" 

"You know how I mentioned to you earlier that the President and Mrs. Bartlet invited Leo to spend President's Day weekend with them in New Hampshire?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, that's still on." Josh paused a beat before adding, "and that's Valentine's Day weekend, too." 

"Please tell me you're not asking me out on a date, Josh." 

Josh laughed, "No, I'm still trying to figure out how to make things work with Amy." 

"You shouldn't have tried talking with her about your relationship." 

"Tell me about it - I shouldn't have tried talking with her period. At this point I'm pretty sure Donna is closer to Amy than I am." Josh sighed. "Anyway. Toby has convinced Andi to let him spend the weekend with her and the twins. And CJ and I convinced them that the four of them should meet us for lunch on Saturday. I set it up at that place around the corner from you, where you like to go. So if you were to happen by at 1:15 or 1:30, I could invite you to join us." 

"So you want me to come back to DC on Valentine's Day?" 

"Actually," Josh said, raising his eyebrows, "I'd like you to come back to DC before that." 

"So I can sit in my seat in the fourth row?" 

"Absolutely not," Josh gestured, despite Danny being unable to see him. "The last thing we need is for you to be seen in DC before one-ish on Saturday." 

"Why?" 

Josh considered how much he trusted Danny before spilling the truth, "Cause Leo is paranoid about you and CJ. So I do want you to come back to town before Leo leaves for New Hampshire, but I don't want anyone other than me to know you're back in town." 

"Then why do I need to be back?" 

"Because they're scheduled to leave at four, which means they'll probably really leave sometime between 5 and 6." Josh waited for Danny to laugh. "Then CJ will call a full lid, and for once she'll actually be able to leave at a reasonable hour." 

"Are you suggesting that I should go over to her apartment? Because I think she'd kill me..." 

"No way. Look, she's a workaholic, so she's going to find things to do after the full lid. I'll get Toby out as quickly as I can. Once he's gone, I'll suggest to CJ that if ever there were a time when she could stop by your apartment, this is it." After a hesitation, Josh voiced what he figured Danny was thinking, "Of course, I can't promise she actually will." 

"But there's a chance I might get to spend a little bit of time alone with her?" 

"Yeah," Josh nodded. 

"Okay. I come back on Friday the thirteenth in great secrecy, wait at home hoping, and at the very least will see you all Saturday afternoon." 

"Right." 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. See ya." 

\--- 

7:49 p.m. Friday, February 13, 2004 

Finally Josh managed to pry Toby out of his office, reminding him that Andi was expecting him. And now to work on CJ. "Hey, what are you still doing here?" Josh asked, entering CJ's office, closing the door, and falling heavily onto her sofa. 

CJ looked at him over her glasses, "I work here, remember?" 

"Yeah, but POTUS, FLOTUS, and COS are all gone, Toby's left for Andi's. We're free." 

"We?" CJ asked with a penetrating stare. 

"I didn't mean we, we. I just meant both of us, uh, each of us, separately." 

"Yeah, well, nothing for either of us to rush home to." 

"I thought you might want to stop off at a decent hour somewhere else." 

"Where?" 

"Danny's," provided Josh in a sing-song voice. 

"According to his most recent story, he's in Arizona, which, I would imagine, is much warmer than here." 

"I got an e-mail from him earlier today. His flight was supposed to be getting in at one this afternoon - I gave him hell about flying on Friday the thirteenth," Josh smirked, "but I guess he's not superstitious." 

"Unlike you." 

"Or you. So wouldn't you like to leave work now?" 

"Yeah, I think I will. You don't think Leo left any of his buddies to keep me company, do you?" 

"Surely not. He couldn't possibly know Danny's in town, so what would be the point?" 

"Right." 

\--- 

CJ had watched the mirrors on her car carefully, but not seen anyone following her. She looked around furtively when climbing the steps to Danny's building, but again, no one in sight. Barely had her knuckles met wood when the door opened and Danny pulled her in. Startled, CJ said nothing. 

"Hi. Josh called and said you were on your way over. I figured standing around in the hallway would be a bad thing." 

"Thanks." CJ considered for a moment, "Josh set this up on both ends." She sighed. "I'm going to have to leave at a decent hour, maybe midnight." 

"Yeah. May I hang up your coat?" 

"Thanks," CJ agreed, letting Danny help her out of her coat. 

"I made dinner," Danny commented as he placed the coat on a hanger. "Are you hungry?" 

"Starved. Could we start with an appetizer?" 

Danny turned around looking confused, "I didn't make one, but maybe we can find some-" 

Before he could finish, CJ took his face in her hands and kissed him. 

\--- 

Valentine's Day morning CJ woke up and smiled, remembering the previous evening, a long and pleasant evening. And she would see Danny again at lunch. She got up and, figuring she might as well look like she was celebrating the holiday, selected a red sweater set and matching skirt. Between now and lunch, CJ would have to work at least three hours at the White House, but then... 

What seemed like forever later, CJ was nearly finished with her work for the day and Josh was standing impatiently in her office doorway, "Come on, CJ, it's time. Toby and Andi will be waiting for us." 

"You go. I'll be out of here in three minutes, I promise." 

"Fine." 

CJ hurriedly finished the report in front of her, putting a sticky note on it. She grabbed her purse and coat, putting on the coat as she walked towards the lobby. Her fast walk through the lobby came to an abrupt halt when she heard a familiar husky voice and turned with dread, "Ben?" 

"Happy Valentine's Day, CJ!" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Since you don't seem to want to talk on the phone, I thought I'd come here." 

"I'm late right now, Ben." 

"Where are you going?" 

"Lunch with some friends." 

"Let me come with you." 

CJ didn't like the sound of that at all, but she couldn't think of any way to get rid of him quickly. "Walk with me," she relented, rushing out. "If you come with me now for lunch with my friends, this is NOT a date. You're just another friend. As I've said on the phone, I am not going to date you. You will not discuss details of our relationship with my friends." Reaching her car, CJ unlocked it and let Ben in. "Buckle up." 

"Well, what can I say about how I know you?" 

"You can say we dated in college. You can say we lived together for six months a long time ago. You can say we've tried reconciliation but that we drive each other crazy. Just make sure that 1. you don't go into details and 2. you in no way suggest that we are involved now." 

"Why?" 

"Ben, I have a life. I've moved on. I don't need you messing it up." After a couple minutes of silence. "We're here." CJ made sure her car was locked and then went inside, Ben following. 

Josh had convinced the restaurant to let them have the back room, despite the small group, and CJ walked directly back without waiting for the staff. She came to an abrupt stop in the doorway when she saw a familiar but unexpected face. "Lord Marbury! What an unexpected pleasure," despite the warmness of her words, CJ had reservations as she watched him put down his drink. 

"Princepessa!" Marbury boomed, rising and coming to hug CJ, who was convinced by his voice, his wandering hands during the hug, and the odor of alcohol, that he had been drinking quite a bit. "Your President called and suggested that I might like to come and watch your legs." 

Andi cut in, "Lord Marbury, didn't you say the President thought we women would enjoy having a handsome man at Valentine's lunch?" 

"Oh, yes. Indeed," Marbury agreed as his eyes lingered on CJ's figure. 

"Hey!" Josh complained, "Toby, I think we've been insulted." 

"I don't care. CJ, who's that with you?" Toby asked. 

"Oh, right. Everyone, this is Ben, a guy I dated in college. He was waiting in the lobby when I was trying to leave, so I brought him along." 

No one really had time to greet Ben because there was another new arrival. "Excuse me, is CJ Cregg here?" 

CJ turned with a wide smile, "Secretary Duncan!" CJ exclaimed, going to kiss his cheek. "What a lovely surprise. And to what do we owe this pleasure?" 

"That nice young man, Charlie, called and suggested that you might enjoy it if I joined your little party." 

"We're glad you came, Mr. Secretary. You know Lord Marbury, Josh, Toby, and Andi, and these are their kids, and this is an old friend, Ben." 

Albie Duncan barely had time to shake one hand when he was distracted by a figure in the doorway, "Carlos!" he smiled, shaking his hand. "Everyone, this is Argentine Ambassador Carlos Carrio." 

Carlos hastily apologized for barging in on their party, and explained that Carol had invited him. Most people in the room were still at least one greeting behind when Ryan arrived. "Ryan, please tell me I'm not needed at work," Josh implored. 

"No, it's just that yesterday Mandy called, and you weren't there, so I took her call, and she said that CJ needed a date for this Valentine lunch." Ryan looked around the room. "But it looks like there are a lot more guys here than girls already." 

Everyone in the room who knew Mandy was smiling and shaking their heads, and CJ, while trying not to laugh, offered, "You're welcome to stay, Ryan. It seems that everyone on earth tried to set me up with a date for lunch." 

"Well, I guess that explains how I got asked," Danny commented, having overheard CJ. 

Josh quickly put in, "I invited Danny to come." 

Before another round of introductions could go around, there was another newcomer. "Excuse me. CJ, Lizzie asked me to come here for lunch and introduce myself. I'm Chris Beck." 

CJ noted that Chris was tall with brown eyes, brown hair, and a face much like Cary Grant's. "Hi. Our little lunch has become quite something. Come in and meet everyone." CJ was still introducing Chris to the ambassadors when a familiar voice caused her to whip around to look at the door again. 

"Hi CJ." 

"Tad." CJ was now stunned. "I can't believe anyone would invite you or that you would come." 

"Well, I figured, let bygones be bygones. Sam called and said you needed a date for lunch." 

CJ gestured around herself, "As you can see, Sam was not the only person who had the idea of setting me up with a lunch date. Come on in and we'll do introductions. Again." CJ had almost made it around the room, naming everyone and who had invited them, when she was interrupted. 

"You can start the party now." 

"Don't tell me, Zoey invited you, Jean Paul?" 

"Zoey and I aren't together any more, and she reminded me that you said I was very nice looking. So, here I am." 

"Join the club." CJ was able to launch into abbreviated introductions since Jean Paul already knew several of the people present. At last, they got through introductions without disruption, and were able to order lunch. CJ was starting to see the humor in the situation and relax when a total stranger walked in. 

"I'm sorry I'm late." 

Everyone turned to the new arrival with totally blank faces. After staring at him for a moment, CJ realized, "Wait, I've met you. You're the cardiologist Dr. Bartlet introduced me to four years ago at a state dinner." 

"Right. I told Abbey you'd never remember me, but she insisted you needed a date for lunch." 

"Join the club," Ryan offered good-naturedly. 

Before anyone could think of what to say after that, "Excuse me, is CJ here?" a tall, handsome, and very young man asked. 

CJ raised her hand, "Yes." 

"Someone named Amy e-mailed the Whippenpoofs and asked if our tallest member was available to come for lunch in DC today. That's me." 

CJ knew her face must be extremely red. "Please come in and have lunch with us. It seems that everyone I know tried to set me up with a lunch date. Let me introduce you." After this round of introductions, their lunches came, and Todd, the Whippenpoof, ordered his lunch. As everyone began eating, CJ sighed, "At least we're done with introductions." 

Toby and Andi exchanged uneasy glances, and Toby cleared his throat. 

"No Toby, not you, too." 

"I'm sorry CJ, but I just didn't want you to be alone on Valentine's Day, and Andi also thought it was a good idea." Before Toby had a chance to explain further, he was there. 

"Marco," CJ was stunned. "You came from France? Toby somehow found you in France?" 

"How many horologists are there named Marco Arlen, CJ?" Marco asked with a charming smile. "Would I be correct in guessing that Toby is not the only person who set you up with a lunch date?" 

"Very perceptive." 

"Not so much. Nearly every man in the room is tall, dark, and handsome, just your type. That leaves just the gentleman with the white hair and the gentleman with the red hair." 

"I don't have a type." 

Ben disagreed, "Oh please, CJ, look around you. These are guys you've dated or expressed interest in or that people have thought you would be interested in, and they all look basically like me. Which is yet another reason why you should give me another chance. You're obviously looking for substitutes." 

"Ben, we don't work. We've tried enough times that I'm absolutely sure of it." 

Josh offered, "Maybe Ben has a point, though, CJ. Maybe the reason you've had so many failed relationships is because you were always looking for a type, and it just wasn't the right type for you." 

"Thank you, Mr. Successful Relationships, for that astounding insight." 

"Of course there's also that sarcasm." 

"Shut up." 

Marco had taken the opportunity, during these exchanges, to watch Danny and CJ exchange looks. "You did have a type, CJ. But that's changed now, hasn't it, because you've fallen in love with someone who doesn't fit that type. And I'm pretty sure he's in love with you, too." 

CJ was saved from having to respond by another familiar voice, "Please excuse." 

CJ was so stunned, she slowly stood up and whispered, "Jai Yung Ahn." 

"CJ Cregg. Leo McGarry said show you," and he held up his green card. 

CJ's mouth, which had been hanging open in surprise, slowly turned up into a wide smile. Still whispering, "Congratulations!" Finally CJ slowly walked around the table, still smiling widely, now with tears on her cheeks. She wiped the tears, briefly took the green card and studied it, then returned it, repeated, "Congratulations," and kissed him on the cheek. "Please join us for lunch." At the pianist's nod, CJ waved to the waiter and said to everyone, "And now we truly have something to celebrate. Something wonderful. Our friend Jai Yung Ahn has his green card." 

CJ wiped her tears again as she began making introductions one last time. Afterwards, she sat finishing her lunch and watching the men around her. She was so lucky to have so many people who cared for her - not just the people in this room, but also the people responsible for bringing them all together. And she felt particularly grateful to Leo for sending the guy who had so distracted everyone, that no one was still bugging her about Danny. At this thought, she caught Danny's eye from his seat next to Toby, and thought to herself, "Someday." 


End file.
